En vez de luchar, podría haber cuidado cabras tranquilamente
by Luna Lunatica
Summary: Aberforth intenta demostrarle a su hermano mayor que cuidar cabras podrías ser muy beneficioso para su plan de dominación mundial ("bien mayor" lo llama él), pero Albus no está dispuesto a dejarse convencer. Así pues, Aberforth realiza toda una investigación para darle con un canto en los dientes. ¿Qué puede salir de esta absurda situación? Maldecir a la leche de oveja, claro.


**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, la verdad es que este fic tiene de todo menos sentido y la verdad es que me he divertido muchísimo escribiéndolo. Es bastante corto pero estoy contenta con el resultado y no voy a alargarlo más :D**

**¡A leer! _Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Disclamer: todo lo descrito en este fic no me pertenece, es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Sólo la trama es mía._  
**

**_Este fic participa en los_ Desafíos _del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

* * *

**"En vez de luchar, podría haber cuidado cabras tranquilamente."**

Aberforth había discutido con su hermano durante días enteros pero él seguía sin hacerle caso, alegando que no tenía pruebas de que lo que decía fuese cierto. ¡Pero es que él no necesitaba pruebas! ¿No le bastaba con ver lo sano y feliz que estaba? Este Albus...En fin, si lo que Albus quería eran pruebas, ¡pues por los calzones de Merlín que le daría pruebas! Él también sabía ponerse en plan erudito y caminar por el pueblo con un cuaderno bajo el brazo. Tendría que comprar una vuelapluma porque no iba a estar cuidando a sus cabras y a su querida hermana mientras escribía. Así, Aberforth se gastó la mitad de sus ahorros en una maldita tienda de plumas.

Lo primero que hizo fue observar a las cabras e ir dictando las sensaciones que le producía verlas pacer tranquilamente. También anotó la cantidad de propiedades que tenía la leche de cabra y consultó los libros de pociones más grandes que había manejado nunca, para probarle a su hermano que había muchas pociones en las que se utilizaban partes de cabra. La parte de Ariana fue más complicada pero pudo sacar conclusiones de un carácter más político, que quizá convencerían a su hermano.

—¿Por qué últimamente siempre estás tomando notas en ese cuaderno? —le preguntó una tarde su hermana, cuando le llevó la merienda.

Aberforth bufó.

—Por el tonto de Albus, ¿por quién más sino?

Ariana rió y él olvidó su enfado rápidamente. Le gustaba cuando reía porque era algo muy raro, sobre todo desde la muerte de mamá. Había sido difícil aunque en el fondo Aberforth siempre supo que ese día llegaría. No es que hubiese predicho que su madre fuese a morir, sólo que Ariana se descontrolaría antes o después, no podían protegerla por el resto de su vida.

* * *

Los días pasaron y Albus se sintió preparado para enfrentarse a su hermano. Le encontró sentado en el jardín, con un libro apoyado en el regazo. Aberforth sentía emociones contradictorias cuando veía a su hermano. Estaba agradecido con él por no haberse marchado pero le molestaba que no se implicase más en el cuidado de Ariana. Todo por culpa de ese amigo suyo, que le estaba metiendo ideas de dominación mundial en la cabeza. Aberforth sabía que todo el mundo pensaba que él era tonto, y quizá no fuese una mente brillante como su hermano, pero al menos tenía la cabeza donde debía estar. Además, se daba cuenta de las cosas. Siempre. Por eso no había tardado de darse cuenta de que ese tal Gellert sólo traería discusiones a su familia.

Dejó los pensamientos sobre esos dos genios a un lado, y avanzó hacia su hermano con el montón de papeles que había recopilado bajo el brazo. Le había costado pero consiguió elaborar un buen montón de argumentos para convencer a su hermano de que el cuidado de las cabras era beneficioso para lo que Albus llamaba "el bien mayor."

—Albus—le llamó.

Su hermano le miró y clavó los ojos azules en los suyos, irritado. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que había cosas mucho más importantes que estar devorando libros todo el día? Aberforth no dejó que eso le molestase porque si no, no iba a poder concentrarse en su exposición.

—Aberforth—Albus suspiró, como si un gran pesar le aquejara en lo más profundo del alma. Aberforth puso los ojos en blanco. Siempre tan dramático—. De verdad que este no es un buen momento para que me vengas a molestar. Ya escucharé tu apasionante relato sobre lo que han hecho las cabras del vecino en otro momento.

—Oh, no seas quejica—replicó Aberforth—. Además, esto es culpa tuya, por pedir pruebas. Tengo unos cuantos argumentos que harían que el mismísimo Ministro lo dejara todo y viniera a cuidar cabras conmigo.

—Bien, acabemos con esto—Albus cerró el libro y se reclino contra el árbol que tenía a su espalda. Aberforth se sentó frente a él y comenzó:

—He estado días recabando información en libros y mediante mi propia observación. En propia carne he sentido la tranquilidad que me aporta ver a las cabras pastando. En tu plan de dominación mundial—Albus hizo una mueca pero no replicó como solía hacerlo—, necesitarás tener la mente clara y el espíritu tranquilo, ¿qué mejor manera que cuidando cabras?

—Tonterías—_Ya estaba tardando, _pensó Aberforth con fastidio—. A mí lo que me calma es leer un buen libro, no mirar cabras. Si has terminado...

—¡Eh, qué eso no es todo! —gritó Aberforth—. Si eso no te convence, piensa en que habrá gente que quiera hacerte daño, y a Gellert o como se llame. ¿Qué mejor manera que un veneno? Tú, querido hermano, debes saber cuál es el principal ingrediente de la mayoría de los antídotos.

—El bezoar—gruñó Albus, quizá imaginando hacia donde iba.

—¿Y de dónde se saca el bezoar? ¡Exacto!¡Del estómago de las cabras! Hasta un niño de once años sabe eso—repuso Aberforth, con deleite—. Así que deberías dedicarte a cuidar cabras.

—No me has convencido.

Aberforth hizo un sonido de exasperación con la garganta.

—Bueno, ahora piensa en la cantidad de propiedades que tiene la leche de cabra. Sus proteínas son mejores que las de la leche de vaca y se absorben mejor.

—¿Y eso de qué me sirve? —inquirió Albus.

—Eh...no sé, pero algo habrá—viendo que estaba perdiendo su atención, Aberforth se apresuró a continuar—. Pero su grasa es más fácil de digerir y te da energía inmediatamente. La necesitarás si quieres dominar el mundo mágico y muggle.

—Si necesito energía, me tomo una poción vigorizante y punto.

—¡Ajá! —exclamó—. ¿Y cuál es uno de los ingredientes principales de tal poción?

—Tres gotas de leche de cabra—contestó Albus, a regañadientes.

—Muy bien, no fuiste el primero de tu promoción por nada—dijo Aberforth, asintiendo satisfecho. Albus gruñó.

De pronto, Albus sonrió.

—¿Y qué me dices de las ovejas?

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —preguntó Aberforth, temiendo lo que venía.

—De las ovejas también se obtienen importantes ingredientes para la preparación de pociones y según el Aritmático Curbinus Clayus, la leche de este animal le hace pensar mejor y más rápido. Eso sería bueno tenerlo en cuenta en el futuro, ¿no crees?

—Ya, pero... —intentó Aberforth.

—Las grasas de la leche de cabra se digiere más rápido pero la de oveja tiene más, ergo proporciona más energía. ¿Y cuál puede ser la diferencia temporal?¿Unos minutos?

—Pero la poción vig...

—Si te hubieras parado a leer algo más que la palabra cabra, habrías visto los paréntesis que dicen que puede ser fácilmente sustituida por la de oveja—le cortó, socarrón.

—Pero los bezoars no...

—Te recomiendo que leas la Enciclopedia Médica, de Charles Print. Ahí indica que el bezoar es una piedra que se puede encontrar en los intestinos de _cualquier _animal.

Aberforth abrió la boca una y otra vez. Se había quedado sin argumentos y su hermano le miraba con esa suficiencia en su rostro que odiaba. ¡Leches, justo cuando pensaba que le tenía! Se levantó de la hierba muy dignamente, pensando que le había dado una oportunidad a su hermano y este la había desaprovechado. ¡Pues ala! Si prefería luchar por su idea del "bien mayor," ¡adelante!

Muchos años después, Aberforth seguía pensando que su hermano habría logrado más si se hubiera quedado cuidando cabras tranquilamente.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
